¿Qué es el amor?
by QaramellTem
Summary: Two-Shot!/ Nuestra amiga rubia se pregunta ¿Qué es el amor? Y después de varias respuestas erradas da con su diccionario ambulante quién le dice lo qué es amor ! /


Una rubia ojiverde caminaba al lado de su amiga pelirosa ojijade . Le hablaba sobre su amor y sus esperanzas en que Sasuke Uchiha. Llegaba a hartarle , podía que muchas pensarán que la chica de Suna era cruel hasta con sus amigas, pero , realmente le parecía patético.

Patético ese amor por el cual antiguamente podía besar el suelo por el que caminaba el Uchiha , patético por rebajarse hasta pedirle que le llevara consigo, patético por humillarse ante él y a veces, hasta ser humillada por él .

Le parecía que ella estaba demasiado obsesionada con él, que era un capricho, pudiera que fuese esa palabra denominada "AMOR".

No quiso en ningún momento perder el hilo de conversación con su amiga , pero .. no pudó evitarlo. Su mente divagó , continuó pensando que no se le hacía posible esperar a esa persona, le había hecho tanto daño , no sólo a ella a Naruto también. No se explicaba como podía decir que consideraba a Naruto como un hermano , si ella bien conoce ese sentimiento para con tu hermano, es que una hermana JAMÁS puede permitir que hieran a su hermanito.

La chica pelirosa notó el gesto de disgusto que puso su acompañante rubia al decir -Es que amo demasiado a Sasuke-kun y estoy segura de que le salvaré !

Salvarle ? De quién ? De él mismo ? Aún seguía enganchada a esa idea de salvarle ? Es que no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La chica Sabaku No por respeto a Sakura no dijo su opinión pero es que siempre había pensado que Sasuke era un tremendo idiota cobarde !!

Idiota : Por abandonar a todos las personas que le querían por una estúpida venganza , la venganza es odio y el odio ... NO TIENE FIN.

Cobarde : Por escapar con Orochimaru para que le diera el poder, se sentía mucho mejor que Naruto , pero ella creía que Naruto era, es y será mejor persona que Sasuke porque el siempre se esforzaba aún cuando nadie creía en él.

Incluso le parecía más tonto y cobarde que ese ...

- Se que piensas que soy una tonta ... Pero ... Aún no te haz enamorado .... Cuando te enamoras .... pierdes todo sentido de razón ....

- .....

- El día que te enamores sabrás como es que me siento ...... mientras ..... Adiós !. Se despidió Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Enamorarse ? No ella no lo haría jamás nunca volvería a sentir aquel sentimiento .. no eso si que no , porque ella misma se suicidaba, eso era mejor ... mejor ... que sufrir.

AMOR para ella siempre es sinónimo de SUFRIR ... LLANTO ... TRISTEZA ... . No sólo hablaba de amor con un hombre , también el amor de sus hermanos , siempre fue la niña-madre , injusto .. SI ... Dolorozo ? ... Quizás .... Arrepentida ... NO ...

Buscaba en su mente el significado de la palabra AMOR ... Aunque tratará de entenderlo .. no podía ...

Es que trataba de encontrar como ejemplo a una de sus amigas ... ¿Quién?

Sakura fue humillada y pisoteada por su "amor"

Ino la misma historia podía arrastrarse por Sasuke

Tenten ....? ... No ella no es así .. es como ella ... no es un buen ejemplo.

Hinata ... _"-Naruto-kun yo seré feliz si tu eres feliz .."_ No tampoco ella , quizás si , pues la felicidad del otro es su felicidad, muchas le llamaban amor verdadero .. pero ella ... Nada .

AMOR ?

Qué es ? Cómo se siente ? Definitivamente necesitaba a su diccionario ambulante .. pero ¿Dónde estaba? ...¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Su mente nuevamente divagó del tema principal .

AMOR : Sufrimientos múltiples, fallas , todo ha ocurrido cuando supuestamente ha amado ...

Recuerda vagamente aquella vez en que creyó amar a un chico de su aldea, llevaban ya 8 meses de novios ... ¿Cómo se sentía? En las Nubes , era un chico lindo , muy detallista , amoroso , pero .. ¿Qué había detrás de ese disfraz de novio perfecto? = Ambición !!! . Ese muchacho sólo le estaba utilizando para subir de puesto , cuando le descubrieron ... más bien ella le descubrió ...., ella deseaba pasar al otro nivel , es decir, sentir que era suya y de nadie más ... recuérda sus palabras claramente .. es como si rezonaran tood el tiempo en su cabeza ...

-_ " No eso si que no Temari , no quiero !! Mira sólo te he utilizado para llegar al poder de esta aldea ... pero si por ello tengo que acostarme contigo .. lo siento pero no ... soy ambicioso pero no a este grado ... _

_- "Pero ..."_

_- " Ningún pero , ningún hombre te amará pareces más hombre que yo .. ... Demasiado hombre para ser mujer ...!! "_

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué tan triste problemática?

- Vago. Se volteó hacia donde se encontraba él.

- Si he venido por ti , Sakura me dijo que te dejo caminando sola, rayos que le pasa te dejo con ella y casi te pierdes ...

- Basta ! Que eella no tiene la culpa ...

- Lo sé la culpa es mía , nunca me perdonarían si te pasará algo.

Ambos caminaban hacia algún lugar para refugiarse, pues mientras la chica recordaba tristes momentos comenzó a llover, entraron a una casucha vieja, abandonada, el se quitó el chaleco , y la camiseta, las colocó en una fogata que hizo gracias a un pergamino de Katon.

- Vago ... Para ti ¿Qué es el amor?

- Eh? Pues es el sentimiento que te obliga a desearle un bien a una persona ... a desearle felicidad , todo , aunque no sea contigo.

- Es como la amistad ?

- No ... Es diferente es casi tan hermoso como la amistad, pero por un amigo .. jamás lo has querido besar o si ?

- Pues si

- Entonces no es amigo .. deseas que sea algo más ...

- Shikamaru. Ella volteó para mirarlo de frente, se encontró con su pecho fuerte sin camiseta.

- Pensé que tenías frío . Se acercó y la abrazo.

- Tú amas a alguien?. Pregunta la rubia

- Si no sabes cuanto ...

- Y... aam ¿Cómo es ella?

- Es una chica hermosa, que digo hermosa, bellisima, rubia , ninja ...

- Shikamaru ... Ella se separó de él " Te diste cuenta problemática y aquí está el momento en el que me rechazas " pensaba él.

- Shikamaru yo .. QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON INO !!! ME HE DADO CUENTA DE CUANTO TE AMO !!! Y SE QUE TU NO AMI .. PERO... El se acerca , rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la chica , ella por inersia coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él , se besan un beso con amor...

- Pero .. No amas a Ino?

- Jamás dije que era ella ... Sonríe de medio lado. - Estaba hablando de ti ...

- S-s-shikamaru ..

- Shh Caalla y aprovechemos que estamos los dos solos .. Ríe pícaramente.

Ella le sonríe y se lanza sobre de él ...


End file.
